<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem with Visiting by Risitka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492607">The Problem with Visiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka'>Risitka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Zim's life, right? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dib overreacts easily, Forced Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Implications, Keef is still a creep, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unhappy Tallest, ZaDr, ZaGf, Zim's a bit overwhelmed, pazr, things are heavily implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has an unexpected guest. Dib doesn't know how to react and Keef takes advantage of the confusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest/Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Zim's life, right? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib walked Zim home from school, complaining about getting stuck with idiots on a project. As they got to Zim’s walkway they both paused, looking down at Gir who was currently leashed to the fence. He giggled as he looked up at them.</p><p>“Gir? What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’M TIED TO THE FENCE!”</p><p>“Yes… Yes you are. Why?”</p><p>“You have a visitor! He didn’t like mah story and tied me here!”</p><p>“A… visitor? You let someone in the base?! Who?!” Zim looked warily at his door and Dib squeezed his hand.</p><p>“The tall guy that loves you!” Gir laughed some more and rolled on the ground. Zim dropped Dib’s hand with wide eyes.</p><p>“Loves me…?” He noticed movement in one of the windows and pushed Dib back a few steps. “Zim will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“What? But what if it’s Keef or someone he-“</p><p>“It is in Zim’s base. Zim can handle it.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes, now go! I don’t want you to get hurt again.” He pushed Dib again before marching up to his door and slipping inside to see who was there. He looked around cautiously before being hoisted up and into a tight hug.</p><p>“Zim! I’ve missed you!”</p><p>“Pur-Purple?!” He stared up at Purple as he was set down and looked over.</p><p>“You really have grown. It was hard to tell over video.” He ran a hand through the wig and Zim hastily pulled it off, stashing it and the contacts in his pak.</p><p>“What… Why are you here?”</p><p>“Should I not be?” Purple leaned down to kiss his head, stroking an antenna in the process. Zim shivered.</p><p>“It’s unexpected… Usually an invader isn’t checked on like this… Has Zim done something wrong?” He glanced up worriedly. Purple turned to sit on the couch, patting his lap. Hesitantly Zim went over and climbed up, facing him.</p><p>“Of course not.” Purple kissed him. “But you’ve been gone so long. The calls weren’t enough.” Another kiss. “You can take a break and just stay here with me for a while.”</p><p>“I… I still have to go to the school though…” Zim tensed slightly when the grip on his waist tightened. “My Tallest…”</p><p>“Why would you leave me Zim?” He grumbled into Zim’s neck before biting down.</p><p>“Ah! It… It’s to keep up the disguise. The humans could get suspicious. Zim would come here right after.”</p><p>“Hmm… I suppose I wouldn’t want to ruin your progress…” He pulled back and ran his hands up underneath Zim’s shirt. “I’ll allow it Zim. Now… I’m only able to stay for a week so I don’t want to waste any more time.”</p><p>“… Yes My Tallest.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning Zim managed to pull away from Purple, much to his displeasure, and run to school. He made it just as the bell rang and slid into his seat, barely even glancing at Dib before the lesson started. At lunch he slumped into his seat across from Gaz with a sigh. She glanced up at him and was about to comment when Dib sat down, grabbing Zim’s hand.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Who was at your house? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Oh.. Zim is fine but…” He frowned, wanting to just lean against Dib, but unsure if he should. “You can’t come over now. And no more walking with Zim there either.”</p><p>“What?” He dropped Zim’s hand with a frown. Zim started to reach out before pulling back with a sigh instead.</p><p>“The Dib is not allowed near my base for the time being… Neither is the Gaz-friend.”</p><p>“Why? What happened?!” Dib crossed his arms with a scowl. “Just sick of us or something?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Then what?!”</p><p>“I…” The bell rang and Zim stood up, looking down. “Sorry…” He rushed to his next class, Dib following angrily. When school ended Zim waited outside for Dib, not wanting him upset. Dib barely glanced at him when he came out and started to walk home, making Zim run to catch up.</p><p>“Why are you following me? Didn’t you say we couldn’t even walk together?” He snapped at the alien. Zim flinched and grabbed Dib’s hand, pulling him to a stop.</p><p>“Don’t be mad at Zim…”</p><p>“You’re kind of making that difficult here.” He yanked his hand away, instantly regretting it when Zim just hugged himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry Dib…”</p><p>“Look… Can you just tell me what’s going on? I was really worried last night.”</p><p>“My Tallest is visiting.”</p><p>“… WHAT?! WHY?! Are they here to help with your mission?!”</p><p>“No… It’s just Purple. Red’s still on the Massive…”</p><p>“Why is he here Zim?” Dib knelt down, grabbing Zim’s shoulders and earning a wince. “What the?” He pulled at Zim’s collar to see a few bite marks. “<em>Oh.</em> I guess he’s just here to see you then…” He stood up with a sigh. “I’ll leave you alone then. Have fun.” He turned to walk away, but Zim grabbed his coat.</p><p>“Dib…” He looked up sadly. “Zim is sorry. Please don’t be mad.”</p><p>“I… I’m not mad at you Zim. It’s just… I dunno… It’s kind of awkward I guess. I never really had to think about your relationship with them since they weren’t here, but now? It’s just weird since we were dating…”</p><p>“… Were?” Zim’s lip trembled and he let go of the coat. “Okay…” He began to walk away.</p><p>“Zim… It’s just that with him here-”</p><p>“Zim understands.” He ran off, leaving Dib standing there. Neither noticed the person watching them, or the grin that spread across their face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim missed school the next day, having spent most of the evening looking for Purple. He had finally been found at a grocery store, thankfully in a holographic disguise.  He had tried to explain why Purple couldn’t just go out and by the time he checked the time school was halfway done; prompting another angry exclamation as Zim stomped off to sulk angrily on his bed.</p>
<p>Day three of the visit Zim was trying to push Purple out of the way so he could leave.</p>
<p>“You’re going to make me late!”</p>
<p>“So? You missed yesterday. It obviously can’t be that big of a problem.”</p>
<p>“I can’t keep missing days!”</p>
<p>“Fine. Then I’ll just come with you.”</p>
<p>“No!” Zim looked up horrified.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He turned to open the door and Zim grabbed his shirt.</p>
<p>“You are not part of the school! I can’t just bring you there!”</p>
<p>“But you can just leave your Tallest?” Purple frowned and leaned down to stare at Zim who was getting increasingly frustrated.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you were coming! I couldn’t prepare!” He sighed. “Please My Tallest? You said you’d allow it. Zim got you snacks even.”</p>
<p>“No fair. You’re being too cute again.” He kissed Zim’s cheek and moved out of the way. “Go on then. I’ll just be waiting here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you My-“ Zim opened the door and froze.</p>
<p>“Zim?” Purple looked out to see a human waving with a grin.</p>
<p>“Hey Zim! I noticed you weren’t at school yesterday so thought I’d make sure you were okay. Let’s walk together!” Zim didn’t move and Purple frowned, stepping outside.</p>
<p>“Are you a friend of his?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! We’re best friends… Actually I’m kind of his boyfriend. My name’s Keef. Who’re you?”</p>
<p>“Just an old friend of Zim’s… You know, if you don’t mind missing a day of school, why don’t you come back after walking Zim there? I’d love to get to know Zim’s boyfriend.” He smiled and pushed Zim forward.</p>
<p>“Sure! That’d be great!” Keef grabbed Zim’s hand, waved, and began to pull Zim along. Purple watched them go with narrowed eyes before slamming the door shut.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Halfway to the school Keef turned down an alley and yanked Zim over to roughly press him up against the wall. He held him there with one arm and grinned.</p>
<p>“Don’t pull away from me or we’ll never make it to school. And I would hate to disappoint your friend by not showing up.” His smile grew when Zim stilled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a much better boyfriend than Dib was.” He leaned forward and nipped at Zim’s neck, holding up a shock collar when Zim tried to pull away. “I still have these you know.”</p>
<p>“Wait…”</p>
<p>“I won’t put it on if you behave.”</p>
<p>“I…” Zim gulped. “I’m going to be late…” He winced when Keef licked his neck.</p>
<p>“Hmm… I guess we should get going. All you have to do is kiss me.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“You heard me.” Keef grinned and leaned close expectantly. Zim stared at him, glancing around to find someone but no one was nearby. Keef’s eyes narrowed the longer Zim took and he clicked open the collar.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Zim squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward to lightly kiss him. Keef grabbed his head to hold him there, causing Zim to gasp. Taking the opportunity provided Keef plunged his tongue into Zim’s mouth, pulling away a moment later. He licked a tear away.</p>
<p>“That was more me kissing you Zim. Try again. I want a good kiss, like what I did.”</p>
<p>“But… I…” His voice trembled and Keef sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re just making yourself late at this point. One good kiss and I’ll finish walking you to school.” He smirked and leaned in again. Zim bit his lip with a glare before plunging forward and deeply kissing Keef, sliding his tongue in immediately. He pulled back after a moment and looked away.</p>
<p>“Happy?”</p>
<p>“Very.” Keef kissed his neck and set Zim down, taking his hand and walking the rest of the way to school. Zim let himself be pulled along, not looking up until they got there. He heard someone call his name and felt Keef let go. Looking up he saw Keef walking away as one of his classmates ran up to him.</p>
<p>“OMG Zim! Are you okay?!”</p>
<p>“… Zim is fine…” He stared blankly ahead and the girl paused.</p>
<p>“Um… Class started already. Do you want me to walk you there?”</p>
<p>“I… don’t want to go to class.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. “Zim will wait in the library for now.” He walked past her and hurried into the school. He found a fairly secluded table in the library, bypassed the chairs, and sat on the floor in the corner instead. He pulled his knees into his hoodie and buried his head in his arms as he shook.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib found him during lunch, still sitting in the same position. He sighed and kneeled down, reaching a hand out to gently touch Zim’s shoulder. Zim jerked back, hitting the wall, as he looked over with wide eyes. Fresh tears dripped down his already tear-streaked face.</p>
<p>“Zim… What happened?” Dib brushed a finger against Zim’s cheek, pulling back when Zim jerked his head away.</p>
<p>“Don’t… I know… I know you don’t like me now… So please… Please just leave Zim alone…” He reburied his head, still shaking with sobs.</p>
<p>“That’s not true Zim. Of course I like you.” He moved so he could sit across from him. “I heard Keef was with you this morning… Why? Did he do something?”</p>
<p>“He walked me here.” Zim hiccupped, turning his head to stare at the wall.</p>
<p>“And? What happened Zim? There’s no way nothing would have happened.” Dib started to reach out again, but froze when Zim hugged himself tighter.</p>
<p>“I can’t… No… You… You already hate Zim. You’ll just get angry again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you-”</p>
<p>“Yes you do!” He cried, finally looking at him. “You hate that Zim is with the Tallest. You hate that Zim has kissed anyone else.” He slammed his head back into the wall and stared at the ceiling. “Zim even kissed Keef.” He whispered as he began to cry some more. “Fen was right… Zim is the whore…”</p>
<p>“Damnit… Listen to me Zim. I don’t hate you. I was being stupid when we talked.” He shifted closer and held out his arms to Zim. “Come here… Physical comfort would help right?”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” Zim whispered as he stared blankly at the ceiling. “You are not dating Zim anymore… I’m not your responsibility.”</p>
<p>“I want to comfort you. Just like I still want to date you…”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“I told you I was being stupid.” Dib pulled Zim onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Zim didn’t move.</p>
<p>“… I’m sorry Dib…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“I kissed Keef…”</p>
<p>“He threatened you again, didn’t he?” He began to gently rub Zim’s back.</p>
<p>“I should have fought more.” Zim mumbled sadly, but slowly began to relax into Dib.</p>
<p>“He would have hurt you. I really, <em>really</em> don’t want you hurt anymore.”</p>
<p>“… Did you mean it?”</p>
<p>“Mean what?”</p>
<p>“You still want to date me? Even though I’m with the Tallest too?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“… Even with-“</p>
<p>“Zim. I love you. That’s not going to change.” He tightened his hold when Zim turned to bury his head in Dib’s neck and began to shake again.</p>
<p>“I love you too…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zim had calmed down by the time school ended and had moved to just sit next to Dib, his eyes closed and head on the human’s shoulder. Dib kept an arm around him and was playing Mysterious Mysteries on his phone in front of them. He looked up when a shadow fell over them and gave a wry smile before nudging Zim.</p>
<p>“Hey… School’s over.” Dib smiled when Zim opened his eyes with a pout. He blinked when he looked up though.</p>
<p>“Gaz… Hi.”</p>
<p>“You okay?” She leaned against the table with a frown.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Zim pulled away from Dib and stood up with a sigh. “I should get back to my base.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go.” Dib and Gaz stood up and Zim looked between them.</p>
<p>“You can’t go.”</p>
<p>“We’re not letting you walk home alone. Or anywhere for that matter.”</p>
<p>“But-!”</p>
<p>“We’ll stop once we can see your place so don’t worry.” Dib held out his hand with a smile. Zim looked between the siblings and shook his head with a smile.</p>
<p>“Stubborn humans.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As promised Dib and Gaz stopped once the base was in view and watched Zim head inside. Once inside Zim looked around in confusion at the oddly normal scene. Gir was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and Zim frowned.</p>
<p>“Gir! Where’s the Tallest?” He tapped his foot impatiently, but froze when Gir turned and began to cry.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t listen! I tolded him the mean boy wasn’t supposed to be here! But he let him in!”</p>
<p>“Where are they?!”</p>
<p>“They sat on my couch!”</p>
<p>“Where are they now Gir!”</p>
<p>“Oh. Tall guy took him downstairs. Wanna watch the monkey show with me?” Zim’s eyes widened and he rushed downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaz opened the door an hour later to find Zim standing there. She raised a brow and stepped aside to let him in.</p>
<p>“Something happen?”</p>
<p>“No. Yes. Kind of? Can Zim stay here tonight?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I thought… You know what, none of my business. Dib’s in his room, but I’m supposed to be meeting a few people. You gonna be okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Zim is fine! You go meet these people!” He watched her leave before slowly climbing the stairs to stand at Dib’s door. He hesitated, picking at the tears in his sweater. He looked down when he felt dampness and sighed at the pink stains. Knocking lightly he waited for a moment before knocking again. When there was no answer he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Dib was sitting at his desk with headphones on, engrossed in some monster movie. Zim walked over and carefully tapped his shoulder, trying not to startle him. Dib jumped and nearly toppled his chair over before pulling the headphones off.</p>
<p>“Zim?! What are you doing here?!” He straightened and grabbed onto Zim’s arms. “Did something happen?” He frowned and pulled his hands away to see the pink liquid. “You’re bleeding.”</p>
<p>“Zim is fine.” He stepped closer, debating on climbing onto Dib’s lap. He started to reach out when Dib stood up and began to pace. “Dib?”</p>
<p>“What happened Zim? Why are you bleeding? Did your Tallest hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No! Of course not… “</p>
<p>“Then what?! I saw you go into your house, so it couldn’t have been Keef…”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Oh no…” Dib sat on the bed and held out his arms. Zim hesitated, but when Dib motioned him over again he climbed into his lap, relaxing into his chest with a sigh. Dib held him close, gently removing Zim’s wig to stroke an antenna. “Did Keef break in?”</p>
<p>“No. He was there when I got there. Purple let him in.” He whined when Dib stopped petting him.</p>
<p>“He what?! I thought you said your Tallest didn’t hurt you! Letting Keef inside is pretty bad! What did he do to you?!”</p>
<p>“Dib, calm down.”</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to-Mmph!” Dib’s rant was interrupted by Zim suddenly kissing him. He pulled away and nuzzled into Dib’s neck.</p>
<p>“Zim…”</p>
<p>“Purple waited for me to confirm that it was Keef that had attacked me.” Zim kissed his neck before continuing. “I didn’t want… I couldn’t stay there. Even with Keef restrained I couldn’t stay there. Purple said he’d see me after school tomorrow instead.” He sat up to kiss Dib again. “Now all I want is to be with you.”</p>
<p>“Zim wait.” Dib leaned back to avoid another kiss. “Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t told me why you were bleeding.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’m healed by now. My grip was too strong is all. No one hurt me. Now can we <em>please</em> get closer?” Zim crashed their lips together again, one hand sliding up Dib’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Ah! Zim! Wait! I know you’re upset but-“</p>
<p>“Is that what you think Dib-stink?! That Zim only wants you if upset?!” Zim’s eyes narrowed before he leaned in to bite Dib’s neck lightly. “I love you. I want you. I <em>need</em> you Dib.” He leaned back to stare at him. “Do you not want me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. I just…” Dib reached up to lightly stroke an antenna, earning a chirp. “I don’t want to try this just because you’re upset or something.” He bit his lip and rested his hands on Zim’s hips. “But I do want, and love, you.”</p>
<p>“Zim is not upset stupid human.” He smirked and leaned back in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib groaned and flopped around on his nightstand to silence his alarm before finding his glasses and sitting up. He heard a disgruntled sound next to him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Come on, we’ve got to get ready for school.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go to school.” Zim’s head popped out of the blankets. “I don’t even want to put clothes on. Let’s just stay here.”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh space boy. You missed two days of classes already.” He leaned down to kiss Zim’s head, giving a quick stroke to an antenna as well. “We’ll still be next to each other.” He watched Zim sit up, the blanket pooling in his lap.</p>
<p>“You really want to go to the filthy school instead of staying here in bed with Zim?” He leaned against Dib with a smirk. Dib gave him a quick kiss and stood up to start getting dressed.</p>
<p>“Nope, but that doesn’t change the fact that we should go.” He pulled some boxers on and looked back at the sulking alien. “Hey… I’ll be with you the entire day, so you don’t have to worry about Keef or anything.”</p>
<p>“Keef?” Zim’s antennae perked up. “Why would Zim be worried about him? I told you Purple had him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That was last night though…” Realization struck Dib and his eyes widened. “Fuck… He’s going to kill him, isn’t he?” Dib collapsed in his chair as Zim’s antennae lowered.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault Zim, and honestly? I don’t blame Purple either. But…” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so getting blamed for this.”</p>
<p>“What?! Why would you-“</p>
<p>“His mom hates me Zim, remember? He had a restraining order against me. She’s definitely going to say I kidnapped him. And when they find a body…”</p>
<p>“What makes you think there’ll be a body to find?”</p>
<p>“… Okay… I’m not even going to ask about that.”</p>
<p>“Dib.” Zim stood up and went to climb onto Dib’s lap, wrapping thin arms around his human’s neck. “Keef would’ve gone missing during school. You can’t be blamed when you were in class. And Keef was seen when he brought me there. So you can’t be at fault. Okay?” He nuzzled him. “Let’s just go to school and forget about him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… Okay.” Dib gulped. “Please put some clothes on now.” He was trying very hard to keep his hands above Zim’s bare waist. Zim chuckled and pressed against Dib some more.</p>
<p>“You sure that’s what you want Dib? It doesn’t feel like it here.” He purred out.</p>
<p>“Damn it Zim. We have school soon!”</p>
<p>“Or we could just repeat last night. Perfect to practice or whatever right? It’s not like they teach anything we don’t already know.”</p>
<p>Dib groaned and quickly pushed Zim off his lap. “Nope! I am going to be responsible and go to school. And you are coming with me.” He grabbed Zim’s clothes with a blush and held them out. “Get dressed Zim, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>During lunch Dib got held up by the crowd, leaving Zim alone with Gaz.</p>
<p>“So Zim, did you have fun last night?”</p>
<p>“Eh? Oh, yes. The Dib and I uh… watched a movie.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh… Sure you did.” She flashed a smirk at him. “Hope you at least wore a condom.” She waited for a blush, but Zim just tilted his head.</p>
<p>“What’s a condom?”</p>
<p>Gaz stared at him for a moment. “Wow. I mean I guess that’s a no, but damn.”</p>
<p>“What? Tell Zim!”</p>
<p>"It's used during sex. To prevent pregnancy or disease." That got the blush she expected and she chuckled. "At least you're both guys so pregnancy isn't an issue." Her smile faded when Zim looked confused for a second. Her eyes widened. "You... You can't right? Should I be worried? Or better yet, should Dib be worried?"</p>
<p>"Eh... Probably not? I should be sterile." He looked away from her before suddenly smiling when Dib came over. Dib looked between them and raised a brow.</p>
<p>"What's going on? You okay Gaz?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, sure. Other than the fact that I just told Zim what a condom is for.” She drummed her fingers on the table as Dib blushed.</p>
<p>“Ah… Right…”</p>
<p>“Didn’t even cross your mind idiot? At least Zim <em>thinks</em> he can’t get pregnant.” She rolled her eyes as Dib suddenly paled. The rapid color changes would be hilarious under normal circumstances.</p>
<p>“Zim?” Dib squeaked out, sitting down heavily.</p>
<p>“It’s fine Dib. Most Irkens are sterile.”</p>
<p>“Most?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, most. We’re not the same species anyway. I doubt we’d be compatible.” Zim shrugged.</p>
<p>“Right… Okay.” He groaned and slumped forward. “Way to make a guy panic. Thanks a lot Gaz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Dib walked Zim home again, stopping just before getting to the yard. He tried to pull his hand away, but Zim wouldn’t let go.</p>
<p>“Hey Zim, we’re here. I can’t go further still, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Zim pulled Dib’s hand so that he would lean down a bit. Zim let go and grabbed Dib’s head to pull him into a kiss. Dib pulled him closer to deepen the kiss as Zim wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck. They pulled apart and Dib stood up before Zim could let go, pulling him up as well to hold him. Zim just laughed and held on tighter to make sure he wouldn’t be accidently dropped. He nuzzled into Dib’s neck for a moment before pulling back to kiss him again. “You make going back to my Tallest difficult for Zim.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well at least he’s only here for a short time.” Dib set him down and stepped back. “I’ll see you Monday.” Zim nodded and turned to finish walking to his base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From inside Purple glared out the window, gripping the windowsill tight enough to splinter it. “Prepare my ship Computer. I’m taking Zim home now.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>